A Bromance never to be Forgotten
by TheMysteriousman2
Summary: It's Ben's last day on "Doctor Who". As a very depressed Ben heads for his trailer, Jamie has a very big goodbye present only just for Ben to see. -Make sure to read my other stories- Enjoy!


-**My ****Second Story-**

**-This story was made to promote the new season of Doctor Who tonight-**

**-Hope you enjoy it-**

**-This story is based upon the Classic Doctor Who series-**

* * *

_Prologue_

_It's 1967 and the Classic Doctor Who crew has just finished filming "The Faceless Ones". "The Faceless Ones" became the last episode for companions to the 1st and 2nd Doctor, Ben and Polly. The Cast and Crew said their goodbyes to Ben Jackson and Polly Wright. They were great with the 1st Doctor and fantastic with the 2nd Doctor. But in "The Highlanders", they met a cute Scottish boy named Jamie McCrimmon. Ever since, Ben and Jamie have been secretly dating ever since the end of "The Highlanders". They have been going out in various, secretive locations that even the public don't even know about. As Ben and Polly headed to their different trailers, the crew decided that they could come back anytime to the set, but all they had to do was show their card to enter._

* * *

Ben became saddened by the fact that he was leaving the show after nine episodes. He felt even worse that he was leaving his secret boyfriend Jamie to do the rest of the serial without him. However, he realized that it was time to let go and start something new and adventurous.

Ben said, "Well then, I might as well pack up and go."

Ben's trailer had a color TV and a red sofa. There was a table in between the TV and the sofa. There was a refrigerator filled with beer, different types of wine, sodas, sandwiches, ice cream and an uneaten salad. He also had one of the newest inventions available, the microwave. It also had a king-sized bed and a bathroom with a shower area. The trailer was about twice the size of his co-star, Polly's, trailer. The trailer even had green walls and checkered floors.

When Ben entered his private trailer, he saw his boyfriend, Jamie, naked on his king-sized bed with a heart-shaped box filled with chocolates on-top of his dick and balls. Ben immediately closed and locked the door to his trailer and whispered, "What the HELL are you doing! We are going to get caught!"

Jamie, in his Scottish, tough, sexy voice said, "I'm giving you your goodbye present, sexy."

Ben said, "Well, you couldn't wait, could you?" in a satisfied tone.

"Are you kidding? I probably had one of the most biggest boners while we were filming. You can even see the outline of it in the shot." said Jamie as he sat up on Ben's bed.

"I'm kidding, snookums!" Ben said as he jokingly punched his hot boyfriend on the shoulder.

"Okay, then. Now! said Jamie as went back to his original position with the heart-shaped box filled with chocolates on top of his dick and balls. "Where were we?" said Jamie.

Ben, in a strong, manly, sexy voice said, "I think you know where we were going with this."

He sat down on the bed and kissed Jamie on his soft lips. As they were both kissing, they started to fall on to the bed. Each of their kisses were a little longer than the last ones. Desperate for air, they both pulled away from each other and Ben softly pushed his forehead against Jamie's. Their hot breaths collided with each other between their hot kiss-heated mouths. Jamie started to gaze in to Ben's blue, majestic eyes and shuddered in happiness. As Ben looked into Jamie's brown, gorgeous eyes, he took the heart-shaped box of chocolates and threw them off of Jamie and on the table. Jamie's white, eight-and-a-half inch cock sprung up so high that it hit Ben's clothed cock. Ben moaned as Jamie's cock struck him right in his semi-hard cock.

Ben made the first move as he pressed his lips against Jamie's lips. While they were kissing, Jamie lowered his hands to Ben's shirt and started to unbutton his casual navy-like shirt. After opening up a couple of buttons, Jamie got stuck on one of the buttons.

"A little help here, please?" said Jamie angrily as he tried unbutton the button.

Ben used his hands and unbuttoned the complicated button on his shirt. Jamie continued to unbutton the rest of the buttons on the shirt. Eventually, Jamie got the shirt unbuttoned and saw Ben's toned Upper Chest. Ben's circular pecs is what caught Jamie's eye. Ben noticed what Jamie was looking at and started to flex his muscles, making his pecs bounce up and down. Jamie moved his hands up to Ben's circular pecs and cupped around them. Ben tilted his head back and moaned loudly as he was being cupped by Jamie. Jamie looked down and saw Ben's cock hardening in his pants. Jamie took his hands and unzipped Ben's pants. His pants dropped to his ankles, which unleashed his fully-erect, seven-and-a-half, white inch cock underneath the fabric of his briefs.

Jamie looked up cutely at Ben and asked, "Can I?"

Ben nodded, "Yes!" in a calm soothing voice.

Jamie looked at Ben's briefs and mouthed Ben's cloth-covered dick.

"Oh god." Ben moaned as Jamie was pleasuring him to the limit.

After minutes of getting sucked by Jamie, Ben let his head fall back as he was cumming in his briefs and on his dick. When Ben calmed down from his orgasmic-high, Jamie popped off of Ben's now, wet-covered briefs. He smiled at Ben and slowly pulled down Ben's boxers, revealing his seven-and-a-half inch dick soaked in cum. Jamie lapped up all of the cum on Ben's dick and brought both of their lips together in one long kiss, both tasting Ben's cum. They both began making out again, pressed against each other's naked bodies.

As one kiss became a couple of kisses, Jamie flipped Ben ,on his stomach, on to the edge of the bed and left. He came back with a condom in his hands. Jamie sat at the edge of the bed and used his hands to pull apart Ben's butt cheeks. Jamie pulled them so far apart that Jamie could see Ben's arse. He started to lick around Ben's arse multiple times in a circle shape. When Ben's arse was wet and clean, Jamie licked his lips and plunged his tongue into Ben's arse. Ben loudly screamed in pleasure as he was being penetrated by his lover. Jamie's strong tongue stretched out Ben's arse so far that you could see the insides of it. Jamie pulled his tongue out of Ben's arse with a loud slick. Jamie stood up and put the condom on his fully-hard dick.

He flipped Ben over on his back and said to him, "Are you ready." in his low-husky, Scottish voice.

Ben shouted, "Yeah!".

"I don't believe you. ARE...YOU...READY!" shouted Jamie as he slapped Ben's ass with all of his might.

"YES! OH GOD, YES! I NEED YOU INSIDE OF ME! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW! MAKE ME CUM FROM YOUR BIG, HOT, GLOURIOUS DICK. MAKE CUM FROM MY MOUTH. I'M YOUR CUM SLUT NOW AND FOREVER!" Ben shouted sexually and angrily at Jamie.

"That is what I needed to hear." replied Jamie.

Jamie started to push the head of his dick inbetween Ben's ass. Then, he finally pushed the head of his cock right into Ben's arse. Ben started to stroke his dick, slowly as he was being penetrated by the Scottish boy. Jamie kept pushing in more of his long shaft into Ben, until his whole shaft was inside Ben. At first, the Scottish Boy was pushing in and out slowly. Overtime, Jamie kept pushing in and out faster and faster, until he was fucking Ben at full speed. Meanwhile, Ben began furiously jerking his cock harder than he had before. At one point, Ben used one of his hands to hold onto Jamie's pecs. After minutes of jerking it, Ben just let go of his cock and allowed it to flop on his six-pack abs.

Suddenly, Jamie pulled about of Ben's arse and collapsed right next to Ben.

Ben said, "Now it's time for me to return the favor!"

He grabbed a condom from his pants and placed it on his still-erect dick. He laid on his on back and told Jamie to get on. Jamie got back onto the bed and started to lower himself on Ben's cock. When Jamie adjusted himself, he began jumping up and down on him. As he was being jumped on, Ben held his legs to make Jamie jump on him faster. Ben slapped Jamie in the ass as hard as he can. He slapped his

At one point, Jamie shouted, "Ngh! What was that?"

"What was what?" said Ben.

"The thing...inside of me! The thing... that was touched by your cock." said Jamie.

"That was your prostate." said Ben in magical tone as he looked into Jamie's eyes.

"Well then. You might want to keep hitting it!" said Jamie as he looked into Ben's majestic eyes.

Ben did exactly that as he bucked his hips up, which pushed his cock further up into Jamie. Every time he buck his hips, Ben's cock would always hit his prostate. Jamie would gasp as he was being pleasured by Ben. Minutes later, Jamie puts his hands on Ben's pecs and leaned down on him and kissed him. They kept kissing while Jamie was jumping on Ben's dick. Jamie noticed Ben was getting close by moving faster than before.

Suddenly, Ben shouted, "I-I'm gonna c-cum!"

Jamie got off of Ben's dick and collapsed right next to him on the bed. He started jerking it with his boyfriend next to him. Ben's orgasm was even more explosive than Jamie thought, globs of cum shot all the way up to his chin. He also shot along his chest, pecs, and abs. After seeing, Ben cum from his dick, Jamie shot his load down Ben's throat. Ben swallowed all of it and quickly kissed Jamie, allowing him to taste his own load. As one kiss became two kisses, they both made out for a while.

Ben fell back on to the bed after his orgasm-high. Jamie collapsed on Ben as rested on his cum-covered abdomen. They both started to breathe heavily and kiss once again.

After calming down, Jamie asked, "Ben, tell me the truth..."

Ben looked down at Jamie with a concerned face and said, "What?"

Jamie replied, "Do you...love me, for me?"

Ben answered, "I love you just the way you are, lovebuns!" as he kissed him on his forehead.

Jamie said, "I will love you until the end of time and even then, I'll still love you."

Then, came a heavy rainstorm that stumbled across the set. Lightning struck and hail came down the size of golf balls. All of the cast and crew quickly entered into their own trailers. Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door.

"Jamie, the set has been closed until the storm passes over. So, you have stay inside there with Ben until morning." said a woman talking through the door.

Jamie told Ben, "Even better! as he put his hand on one of Ben's pecs and fell asleep.

Ben turned off the lights, put the covers on him and Jamie, and curled up right next to him. He wrapped his hands around Jamie and wrapped his leg around his. This caused friction between their two cocks, rubbing against each other, but it was fine because they had a bromance that was never meant to be forgotten.

* * *

_**Bonus Material**_

**_The Next Morning_**

They both woke up as they headed for the shower. They both showered together as they kissed underneath the showerhead. As Jamie got out first, he decided to cook Ben, pancakes, eggs, and a lot of bacon. Ben came into the room with a towel covering from the waist down, covering his junk. Jamie cooked himself waffles, bananas, and shared the bacon he made for Ben. After they finished eating, Jamie headed to the sink. He giggled as Ben kissed him on the cheek.

As Ben was about to leave, Jamie said, "Ben, I love you and I know you love me too. Ever since I first saw you, I knew I had like you. I've dreamed about you, thought about you, even jacked off to you. Why do you think I kept going to the bathroom throughout filming. We've had our first kiss, our first time, and sleeping together. We even jacked off by jerking each other's dick with our clothes halfway on. Overall, I need you in my life. I want you to be mine for all eternity. So, if you do me the honor..."

Jamie got on one knee and shouted, "Will you marry me!"

* * *

**How will Ben answer the proposal? Find out in the next chapter which is coming soon.**

**-**_My second story done and done.-_

_-This story will be continued for a couple of chapters.-_

_Upcoming Stories_

_Kickin' It-Coming Aug.25-Sept.4 (Featuring Jack Brewer)_

_Diary of a Wimpy Kid-coming Sept.6-16 (Greg Heffley + Rodrick Heffley)_

_-See you later-_


End file.
